


Where In Angus Is Visited By A Police Officer, And Taako Is In Debt

by MACS0647_JD



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Possibly OOC?, i hope i wrote him correctly, i really like ango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACS0647_JD/pseuds/MACS0647_JD
Summary: Angus McDonald is the recipient of many a visit from several police officers thanks to Taako's innate ability to pull off being an 11 year old child when he's committing crimes. This is one such time.





	Where In Angus Is Visited By A Police Officer, And Taako Is In Debt

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off of this post - http://blue-mood-blue.tumblr.com/post/168547917687/its-canon-that-taako-uses-anguss-name-when-he) 
> 
> This is my first piece of actual fanfic (I'll never go back to my years of writing on fanfiction dot net, they were terrible), and I figured it appropriate to start off with the world's greatest boy detective, everyone's favourite magic boy, Angus McDonald!
> 
> Please enjoy my thoroughly stressed over work. :)

A firm knock came from the door of Angus Mcdonald’s small apartment. He sighed and placed down the Caleb Cleveland book he’d been reading between marking work and got up to answer the door. He rarely got visitors, but when he did it was either one of the Starblaster crew, or some law-enforcement officer, the latter of which was more plausible, as most of the Starblaster crew were out having adventures.

He opened the door, and before the small boy stood an imposing human officer, who Angus immediately knew would be here to question him. The officer began speaking before Angus interrupted them.

“I’m so sorry, please, come in, officer. Take a seat, would you like some tea?” Best to be a good host.

The officer appeared taken back. “Uh, I don’t care much for tea actually, a glass of water will be fine?”

“Of course, of course.” Angus walked around the half-wall between the lounge and the kitchen - which in his opinion, was an odd layout - and made up a glass of iced water for the officer. “I’m assuming you’re here because someone has committed a crime under the name of Angus McDonald?”

The officer sputtered. “Uh, yes? Has this happened before?”

Angus brought the water to the officer. “Unfortunately so. I am the actual Angus McDonald, world’s greatest detective. What would you like me to call you, officer?”

“Jackie is fine, Angus.” Jackie reluctantly relaxed into the couch. “May I ask why this has happened before?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really. Just a someone who likes to do bad things. Whenever he gets caught he’ll always tell them that his name is Angus McDonald. What did he say after that this time?”

“Uhh, Angus McDonald, the thievery kid?”

Angus chuckled. It wasn’t exactly Taako’s most creative, but it was pretty funny. “Not one of his best.”

“So you know the person who’s been stealing your name?”

“Oh, sure. We’re practically family, not that he likes to admit that.” Angus smiled warmly.

“Can you give me their name?”

“Oh no, he’d never live it down if he finally got caught. Gotta look out for your family! So, I can’t tell you. Sorry.”

Jackie sighed outwardly, but inwardly they were screaming. Who was this kid? And who was this person that he knew who was stealing his name?

“If it’s any consolation, He’d… hopefully… never do anything to fatally hurt someone. I think the most he’s done is steal and maybe break a few bones.”

Jackie put their head in their hands. It really wasn’t that much of a consolation, but the kid knew the guy and obviously thought of him as family. Angus wasn’t going to give up the identity of the person anytime soon it seemed. But wait--? Maybe it actually is the kid. He could be lying.

“Can I just ask for your alibi? I trust that you’re not lying-” They really actually don’t right now, “-but it would help if I know for sure it’s not you.”

“Of course! I was going to be a bit worried if you left without asking actually. It’s bad practice.” Angus stood up to go and grab his stone of farspeech, which he sat back down with a moment later. “I teach at the university. I can call the headmistress, if you’d like? To prove I’d been teaching there on… what day did you say it was?”

“Thursday.”

“Right. I’ll call Miss Ren and you can talk to her to confirm I was teaching classes on Thursday.”

Angus began a call with Ren, and handed the stone over to Jackie.

_“Hello, this is Ren speaking, Taako’s Amazing School of Magic Headmistress.”_

“Uh, hello Ms. Ren. This is Officer Jackie, from the local law enforcement. We recently received a call about one Angus McDonald, accompanied by two others, attempting to rob a popular casino on Thursday. Angus McDonald has informed me that he works at your school, and that you can provide an alibi for him?”

 _“That is true.”_ Both Angus and Jackie could hear Ren’s amused smile in the tone of her voice. _“I saw Angus on campus on Thursday, around his classroom and the staffroom. He was in the cafeteria for lunch too. I can assure you, both as an alibi and as someone who knows Angus, he didn’t commit any crimes on Thursday.”_

“Thank you. Before you go, however, I have a question. Angus has told me that he knows the person that used his name to cover up their identity, he has refused to tell me however. You wouldn’t happen to be able to tell me who this person is?”

Angus watched the conversation take place. As Jackie mentioned his refusal to identify Taako, he grinned. If he wasn’t going to tell, it was impossible that Miss Ren would.

Ren laughed. _“I do indeed know who it is, but I’m not one to turn over a friend, unfortunately. I can’t tell you who the person is.”_

Jackie sighed in frustration. “Thank you for your time anyways. If this isn’t resolved I may need you to report into the station at some point, if that isn’t too much trouble. I’ll let you know if you need to come in.”

_“It’s not a problem. Good luck!”_

The static of the stone cut off as Jackie hung up and turned to Angus. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to tell me who the actual culprit is? It could certainly prevent this from occurring again.”

“Oh, I’m sure, officer.” Angus purposefully glanced back at his book, trying to subtly convey that he wanted Jackie to leave. “Anyway, I really have some important work I need to sort out and mark for my students next week, so if you wouldn’t mind…? It was very nice to meet you, and I’m sorry I can’t help more on this case.”

Angus began politely ushering Jackie out the door as they protested. “If you need any other help, feel free to come back any time. I’d be delighted to host you again! Farewell!” And the door slammed shut.

Mumbling to himself, Angus reached for the stone of farspeech again. This time, he rang up the culprit of many crimes committed under his name.

“Sir! How nice to know you’ve been up to your usual shenanigans. I just covered for you again. You owe me one sir.”

 _“Pfft, whatever, Agnes. Good to see you still practicing charm person.”_ Taako chuckled.

“Sir!”


End file.
